


Aceitação e Absolvição

by Odd_Ellie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 15:18:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ele não era Dean, não havia nenhuma semelhança entre eles mas naquele momento Castiel não queria que ele fosse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aceitação e Absolvição

Ele já estava familiarizado o suficiente com emoções e com as sensações que podia sentir naquele corpo para poder reconhecer o que sente quando Balthazar o beija. Antes ele achava que a única pessoa que seria capaz de lhe causar algum desejo seria Dean, mas Dean não o queria então ele não era uma opção. Balthazar era, talvez ele sempre tivesse sido.

Balthazar não era Dean, mas era seu irmão com quem passara bilhões e bilhões de anos juntos durante e entre batalhas ,alguém que o amava sem pedir nada, que achava que ele era digno sem precisar de provas.

Balthazar encosta os seus lábios nos dele e sente como se uma prece estivesse sendo atendida. Ele tira o seu sobretudo e Balthazar contorna o corpo que ele estava possuindo com suas mãos e ele se sente como se alguém o quisesse, como aceitação e absolvição. Ele não era Dean, não havia nenhuma semelhança entre eles mas naquele momento Castiel não queria que ele fosse.


End file.
